Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to Cho, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,730, "Antistatic Backing Layer with Auxiliary Layer for a Silver Halide Element", granted Apr. 29, 1986. This application is also related to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,403 granted Oct. 20, 1987, which is directed to a process for applying a thin, clear antistatic layer to a photographic film over which the layer of this invention may be applied. This invention is also related to Cho, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,308, filed Apr. 14 1989, and entitled "Photographic Film Antistatic Backing Layer with Auxiliary Layer Having Improved Properties" and is an improvement thereover.